


The final Brick

by 123_eyes_on_me



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth you brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_eyes_on_me/pseuds/123_eyes_on_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack the boy the wonder the dream the broken. Will he be fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final Brick

One-shot  
Finally after at least 2 years of long, untrustworthy, quiet, and down right awkward, meetings at Santoff Claussen. The original guardians piece by tiny piece broke off the last brick in Jacks mental wall and façade. The last part broke off three meetings ago, so let's go there first, but let me set the stage we are in The Workshop, in a warm little den, a fire is lit, and around it sit the four guardians; bunny, tooth, and sandy sitting on a plush red couch and North sitting in a brown leather recliner that rests almost magically on a holly designed rug. But on the window sill sat the newest addition to the group, that's right Jack Frost; sitting away from the others and the fire. The room is quiet in that awkwardness I mentioned before, now let's watch the scene unfold shall we?  
{_______________________________________}

"Umm so Jack how are you doing with that winter?" Tooth asked but just got a hum in reply. "Yeah I'm positive your doing wonderful. Way better than that harsh Old Man Winter... Of course you wouldn't know him he was before your time... But you should have seen what he did this one time when he got jealous of a poor boy's loving family for being so loving and happy with each other."  
Tooth stopped and looked at the deathly still figure at the window.  
"Jack?.. Jack are you okay?" She asked noticing the stiffness of his posture and the tears of fear shining in his eyes.  
A raspy, shaky voice came from his usually joyful mouth "What did he do?"  
Tooth pursed her lips, the way he asked that made it sound like he had done that, had she gotten the dates messed up? Was it actually Jack who had done the terrible deed?  
"Tooth.what.did.he.do." The voice asked again only slightly above the previous whisper.  
Again Tooth grew nervous, the way his voice sounded gave off the vibe that he did 'it'.  
A sigh sounded from beside her.  
"If ya won't tell the bloody whiner I will. Back in the colonial times old man sa' a happy family, got mad trie' to drown the 'oungest ankle bitter but 'nded up off in' the brother." Bunny threw out what Tooth couldn't; that's when the wall finally broke.  
They had been meeting every other week trying to get him to open up and he had been, millimeter by millimeter. But that one thing broke down the last of the fortress.  
Tears started pouring out of the winter spirits eyes as he curled into a ball sobbing silently with shakes of grief.  
At first no one knew what to take of this but after a minute Sandy was the first to snap out of it a hurriedly flew over to the crying spirit, and putting a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders and slowly rocking him back and forth.  
The situation seemed to get better until Tooth cried out "so I'm right you killed him not old man winter. Jack how could you!?"  
Everything stopped for exactly five seconds then in a heartbeat, Jack had flown out of the room and into the hallway, sandy right on his trail.  
North glared at Tooth.  
"Tooth how could you say that! That vas reason Old Man Winter was banished! Remember that boy vas brightest light and we decided to banish Old man and Manny said he already had replacement!" North blew up, Tooths hands flew up to her mouth recalling the whole meeting, and banning of Old Man Winter.  
"What have I done, I wasn't focusing on the facts, how could I have been so forgetful!" Tooth fretted, then flew out of the room intent on apologizing, with North and Bunny right behind her.  
But when they got out of the room they were all shocked at the sight that was bestowed upon them. In the middle of the empty space above North's yetis primary work space on one of his signature dream sand clouds sat Sandy as well as Jack; although Jack was on the cloud, what stunned them the most was that Jack was lying on the cloud his head in Sandy's lap who was stroking his hair like a mother might do to calm their child during a freighting thunderstorm.  
Jacks lips moved softly as he talked to Sandy, the other three moved closer to the cloud.  
"And I wrapped it around her waist and swung her forwards but I was too weak and I got flung where she was standing, I was an idiot I tried to stand up and it shattered open under me I fell in and i drown right then and there. I don't know what happened to my sister she could have ran right back onto the ice and drown as well for all I know.  
After that Manny saved me and I woke up as who you see before you now a memory less,useless, wreck, of a 16 year old immortal boy, the only difference is now I'm a worthless guardian, 316 year old immortal boy, who makes a mess out of everything but has his memories." Jack ended with a sarcastic laugh.  
Misty eyed Tooth zoomed up to the pair and wrapped Jack in a hug. Jack started to thrash until he realized it was Tooth, then he just squirmed trying to get out of the embrace "h-how much did you hear?" Jack mumbled looking at North and Bunny like he was fessing up to a murder.(ironic huh?!)  
Bunny stepped up to the railing since he couldn't fly like Tooth and Sandy.  
"We came in during the bit 'bout ya Savin' someone mind tellin' us who the lucky Sheila was?" Bunny joked trying to lighten the mood.  
But what he got was the cold hard solid truth. "My sister.  
I drowned saving my sister when I was 16." Finally Jack managed (don't ask anyone how it's still an unsolved mystery) to get out of Tooth's hold. "Snowflake that's amazin' aren't ya happy ya did that." Bunny marveled.  
Jack sat up self-loathing plainly written on his face "Yeah I'm glad I did that I saved her but I didn't try hard enough we both could have survived. If I didn't take her ice skating in the first place it wouldn't have happened at all!"  
North stepped up to the railing, "Jack wise man once stated, You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one. Next chapter is you protecting children as guardian so let us get on with reading it out loud shall we!"  
Then a small smile his true smile snuck it's way on The guardian of fun's face. "Hope it's not just a re-run and it better be more than five pages I want it to take me till the end of this lifetime." Jack proclaimed back to his joking nature but this time it wasn't a fake sure it seemed like the old one but everyone could tell by the way he didn't jump back immediately or act as ignorant that he had finally allowed them into his trust circle that contained the wind, himself and now the guardians.  
But for how long was the question they soon got the clearly written answer to.


End file.
